The Last Piece of the Puzzle
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: After season 7. House is notified that something very tragic has happened, can he cope with this new responsibility? Will they let him? First House FF. IN HIATUS
1. A Stranger in the door

House was at home, finally after a long week of patients with cancer to one with sclerosis , this time the team had no patient so Foreman order everyone to go home, to much to House dismay. He was in pijama playing the piano when he has interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

As usual he tried to ignore it, but the knocking was very insistent. After some meditation he decided to open up, who knows, may be was a pretty girl or something, one thing was for sure, it wasn't the hospital since his pager an cellphone were quiet.

He opened the door begrudgingly, but nothing had prepared him for what was to come. A little man with a suit was there with a very solemn look.

"Are you , Gregory House?" he asked

"Yes" he answered, who knows may be this guy was a police and didn't want to end up in jail again

"My most sincere condolences sir, but I need you to come with me"

That left him cold, has something happened to his mother? To Wilson?

" I don't understand" House finally said

"It would be hard to explain right now, could you come with me?"

"Even if I wanted, I can't" he said pointing to his ankle

"It has been already arranged, this is a delicate situation."

"Hold on, I need to change" he said returning to his apartment

"Sir" the man called "I'll recommend a back suit"

House now was really worried, he took his phone and called to Wilson

"Dr. Wilson, who I'm speaking to?" he hung up immediately, so Wilson was OK

Now he tried with his mother

"Hello? Who is it" said the phone in the other side, so it wasn't his mother. He finally went to change, and began to light up a little, may be one of his old patients had let him something , may be he actually inherit a million dollars. When he came out the guy was still there and walked together to the black car.

"So, what is so important?" asked House

The little man sighted

"How close you were to Lisa Cuddy?"

House froze completely, of all the things this was the last thing he expected

"What?"

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that she passed away" he said it for once

House was still frozen, was that even possible? And why he had been the first one to be notified?

"How?" he dared to ask

"Car accident, apparently she was with her family when this happened"

"Who else?" he asked again

"Her mother her sister and her sister's house band"

So everyone was dead asked House to himself, wait a second, everyone?

"And Rachel?" finally asked House

"You see, that is why we came looking for you, her memorial service will be in two days, and after that is the reading of her will , apparently you are mentioned once or twice..."

" You didn't answer me my question"

The man sighted

" The girl is OK , bruises and a broken arm, but she is out of danger" responded the man. In this moment people are being notified.

"And why did you need me for" he asked as he observed he was driven to the hospital.

"The little girl has been asking for you"

This shocked house even more, did the little girl really remembered him?

"Where is she?"

"Right now in room 405, in pediatrics" he said as he unlocked the door in front of the hospital "The girl will stay on the hospital until the day of the service, I'll come to pick you up you two the day after tomorrow, again my sincere condolences." he said as he drove of.

As soon as House enter the hospital he realized that this was real, everyone in the lobby and in clinic were crying their eyes out.

Suddenly out of nowhere Wilson emerged, his eyes were puffy

"House!" he yelled thru the lobby

House walked to him

"I already know" answered House in a cold voice, nevertheless he accepted Wilson hug.

He began walking

"House, where are you going?" asked Wilson

"Apparently, to the last piece of the puzzle" he said and he feel as Wilson was catching him up

He walked uncommonly fast thru orthopedic, to get to pediatrics as he searched for room 405.

"House, why are you here?" asked finally Wilson

House ignored him as he entered said room

"House!" a little voice chipped as he entered the room

"Hey kiddo"

Wilson was left speechless

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, this is my first House fic EVER, dou you think it has future? Be kind and leave a review**

**This is placed in season 8**

**T.A.G**


	2. Readings

Wilson just stared there completely dumbfounded watching as Hose sit in the little girl's bed.

"So how are you feeling kiddo?" asked House in a way not properly of him

"My arm hurt" answered the girl

"Let me see" he said as he checked the IV bag and regulated the drip a little bit "There, better?"

Rachel nodded

"This things happen when you let the nurses Wilson want to marry to put anti pain, believe me they know nothing" he said looking at Wilson that was looking at him with an expression that shouted 'Who are you and what have you done to the real House?'

"House?" Rachel's eyes began to water "Where is mommy?"

House tried to say something but not a sound escaped his lips

"A woman told me that it was an accident and that many people had been hurt she said mommy is now in heaven, I called her a liar, because mommy is OK, Mommy is just as work like always..." asked desperately with all the hope a 4-years-old little girl could archive

House sat down again and with one look, Rachel understood the that was true, instinctively she hugged House while she sobbed.

Wilson also began to shed a few tears.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After thy left pediatrics hose walked firmly to his office with Wilson following him closely

"House where are you..." but he was interrupted

"I want to be alone" he said as he shouted the door in Wilson's face and closed all the curtains. Then he took his cane and with a swift blow trow everything on his desk, monitor included then he hit merciless the white decoration standing close to his desk, finally he fell to the floor crying.

"Why her?" he asked in rage to the roof "Why her and not me?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was finally the day of the memorial, it was a rainy day, as if the whether was mourning to, and the hospital was at it minimum capacity, everyone was at the funeral. Foreman said some encouraging word about how a good doctor and boss she had been, Wilson rescaled what a good friend and mother she had been, little Rachel just putted a rose on her mother's coffin and raced back to House.

House said nothing he just stared at the coffin of the only woman he had ever loved while a little girl was holding desperately his hand.

The funeral was over and many people moved to the lawyers office, including Wilson, Foreman and House. House finally spoke.

"Cameron, can you come too?, the kid need to be watched" said in a dead voice

Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Wilson just stand there stunned, House just asked something nicely?

"Mm, sure thing House" she answered unsure until Foreman gave a nod.

House and Rachel entered the little's man car while everyone else got into their owns cars and slowly leaved behind the grave of Lisa Cuddy.

Finally into the lawyers office House looked at Rachel.

"I'll be right back kiddo, play nice with Cameron, may be pull her hair a little..." said House before turning and entering the big office.

House was a bit surprised, he expected more people, but there were at most five people including himself, Wilson and Foreman. The other two were members of the board at the Hospital

"Figures" thought House

The little man came out of nowhere.

"Let us begin" he started omnimously "to read the last will, of or fellow friend Lisa Cuddy" He gasped as he began reading.

_I Lisa Cuddy in all my mental and physical capacities shall name those who in case that I would be missing from this earth shall inherent my goods._

_To begin with, in the case I died all my properties, bank account and the scripts of my home will end at the name of Rachel Sammantha Cuddy._

_Secondly , to my dear friends on the board Kyle Romo and Francesca Viviany I would inherit $1,000,000 to be used to research in the hospital as well as invest in the infrastructure of the same._

_Thirdly, to my successor , Eric Foreman I would inherit actions I have on the pharmaceutical company "Anneu" to do whatever he wants with them._

_Fourthly, in the case my daughter is underage to receive her inheritance , her custody shall pass to my mother while she became a legal._

_Fifty in the case my mother is not fitted to take care of Rachel Sammantha the custody shall be put upon my my sister and her husband._

_Sixthly, If the situation turned that no member of my my family is fitted to care for my daughter, then, and I can't believe I'm about to do this, the custody will pass to..._

There was a pause and everyone looked expectantly to the little man. The lawyer adjusted his glasses as if he didn't understand correctly.

_Gregory House_

There was an uncomfortable silence

_If by any reason he is opposed to do this, or is in the jail, or without economic resources or in a mental asylum... the custody would be headed to James Wilson._

_Seventhly, if by any unforeseen circumstances the people here mentioned do not fit to met a requirement I've imposed then with all the hurt of my soul my daughter will be sent to a foster home. _

_Sincerely Lisa Cuddy_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh oh, looks like Cuddy had everything planned, or does she? Will our favorite character understand the big leap he is making? **

**Review, please?**

**Pd. Is it to OOC?**

_T.A.G._


	3. This is outrageous! yelled the Doctor

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement it was as if the earth has stood still, Kyle and Viviany stood up indignantly.

"This is outrageous!" stated the female doctor

"I agree, how can he, of all the people, can take care of a sweet little girl like Rachel?" seconded the other doctor

"If anyone it should be Dr. Wilson" meditated the first one

"Even if he is not the best example to anyone" said Kyle glancing at a still stunned Wilson

"But he has dealt with kids and is a caring person" offered Viviany

"Unlike this ex-convict, ex-junky ex- metal patient" snarled Kyle

"What the hell was Lisa thinking?" They finally shout in unison

"Doctors" the lawyer began "I'm afraid that despite your personal opinions of Dr. House, this have been the last will of her mother"

Silence again

"What would happen If I refuse?" asked House while the rest of them looked at him with his eyes very opened

"It has already been stated , in the case you wish not no keep the girl, Dr. Wilson will keep the custody" the lawyer repeated slowly

"I can have her" said Wilson slowly looking at the rest "I mean, she knows me, and my apartment is big enough"

"Do I have any time to decide?" asked House

"Yes, of course, the death line is a week, in the meanwhile, the kid will live with you, since you have the custody" said the lawyer "And if you decide to stay with her you'll receive a couple of visits from Social Services..."

"Then we don't have to worry" stated Kyle "Even if he decides to keep the girl, Social Services will never allow him to keep her"

"Indeed" said Viviany picking up her things and getting ready to leave. "We'll put you in contact with the hospital's lawyer for the donation"

"Yes ma'am" answered the lawyer

"My lawyer will also speak with you" said Foreman quietly "A mere formality , you know?"

"Yes sir, I'll give you my card" said as he handed a card with golden borders

"Thank you" said Foreman standing from the big round table "House" he continue without even turning around "You can have the day off" he stated plainly "but don't get used to it, and if we have an urgent situation we'll call you without hesitation."

Wilson finally stranded up

"House, we need to go"

"Yeah" answered House as he stand up with his cane as they passed the lawyer the turned around for a second . "You'll have my answer on Friday"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cameron was just outside the office playing with Rachel when she observed two doctors storm out from the office, fuming.

"This is outrageous!" exclaimed the woman

"Do not worry much, each piece will eventually fall from its own weight" said the male doctor as he run a hand by his scarce blond hair

"But don't you think we can..." she stopped as she watched Cameron and the little girl "Dr. Cameron, what are you doing out of the hospital at this time? , I hope nobody dies in emergencies while you are out"

"I'm not the only doctor there, and I came to make a favor to a friend" replied Cameron softly as she instinctively put little Rachel behind her.

Before someone could react any further Foreman walked out of the room and with one look everyone understood that they better got back to their workplace.

"Where is House?" asked Cameron

"He is right behind with Wilson" replied Foreman

Before leaving Viviany knelled to Rachel's lever and gave her a card.

"If you need anything, honey, do not hesitate to call me" she said in a voice so sweet that would cause anyone an ear-diabetes.

"Yes, thank you ma'am" said the girl timidly

Kyle just rubbed her hair and leaved, do did Foreman and Cameron as soon as they glanced a look at Wilson and House.

"House!" yelled little Rachel as he practically ran to the grumpy Doctor.

"Hey kiddo, did you make Cameron miserable?"

"No" she answered unsure

"I have a lot of things to teach you" he said "We are going to my house, we need to talk"

Rachel opened her big eyes

"I'm in trouble?" she asked as her eyes began to water

"No no!" interrupted Wilson at light speed "You are going to be staying with House this week"

"Like a slumber party?" she asked

Before House could respond Wilson interrupted him again "Exactly"

"OK...but I don't have any clothes..." she said in a shy voice

"Don't worry Rachel" interrupted Wilson "House is going to take you shopping"

If looks could kill, Wilson would be dead and full of flesh eating bacterias

"Yay!" the little girl jumped, "I want pink sweaters and pink shoes and pink pants" she was wondering what other things she wanted.

Wilson patted House shoulder

"I'll go tho her house to retrieve her thing and I'll take them to your place, so don't buy her to much"

"I still hate you, I hate shopping" said as he passed a hand across his face "OK, kid, lets go"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**House shopping? _Pink _things? **

**God that sounds so wrong...**

**So yeah he give the lawyer a week, I wonder...**

**Pd. I don't really know how this kind of things work, child services and lawer stuff so please bear with me ^-^**

**Review?**


	4. The Grinch and The Hero

House still couldn't believe that he was there, of all the places he had wished never to put a feet on . The place was pink in all senses and ways, the floor was wooden, the walls were pink and lilac except for the occasional green sprout or sense of a blue sky. If it had been fro him we would have ran to the other side of the mall to the music store , or at least to Sears, he sighted as he remembered the little hand clasping to him

"This is my favorite store!" exclaimed the girl "Mommy and I used to..." she tailed off quietly as her eyes began to water

House panicked a little, he can open an un-anesthesied man while screaming, but he was unsure of what to do with a girl he cared for cried for the only thing not money or time could get. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Kid, I mean Rachel...please don't cry you are breaking my pea sized heart" he said as light as he could manage. However the little girl looked him up.

"Pea sized?"

"Yeah, sorry , kid but that is how is it" he said with his usual voice

"Then, you are the Grinch?" she asked timidly

Looking that the crisis was semi-over he went along

"Yep, I'm the Grinch, and for bonus points I actually hate Christmas"

"That is sad" replied the girl softly after thinking a bit an idea appeared in her head

"Then I'll be Cindy-Lou" she said very brightly "may be you heart will grow three sizes"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that, how if we enter the_ store"_ he said almost growling the last word

"Yes!" She said as she jumped in and he cursed Wilson one more time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I want this one , and this one and also this one..." chanted Rachel selecting various pieces of clothing that, lucky for House not all were girly pink.

"Hey Kiddo, remember our deal, two shirts, a pair of pants, a pair of shoes three accessories and ONE toy..." said House while mentally was saying goodbye to a couple of Benjamin s of his credit card, he may need to ask Foreman for a rise, or at least to return him to his past salary.

After a little while House was ready to pay in the cashier while Rachel was a couple of yards away caring the last doll of the store. House preceded to start paying when he saw Rachel approaching.

Suddenly the peace of the store was disrupted.

"But I picked it first" Rachel was saying with a pouting face

"I don't care!" said a little blond girl "I want it, and I always get what I want"

"What is going on?" asked House heading to the two girls

"House" Rachel said hopefully "this girl wants the doll I picked up first..."

"I Do not care!" snared the blond girl "I want it and I'm going to have it..."

"What is the matter sweetie?" and identical blonde popped out of nowhere

"Mommy, this girl doesn't want to hand the doll I want" whined the peppy girl with a voice so irritating that other mothers that have been watching the scene almost covered their ears.

"Hey you little emo girl" the bigger blond said pointing to Rachel's black clothes "let go the doll, my normal sweet daughter Claire, wants it"

"But I picked it up first" argued Rachel

"Look, weird girl, stop troubling my kid, why don't you just run with mommy? If you even have one mean enough to let you wear that awful black dress" leached the blonde woman adding a lot of poison to her voice.

That did it and three things happened simultaneously

Rachel's eyes watered

House put Rachel behind him

The woman received a slap

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For a second everything was quiet, the kids were looking up of what to do, even the cashiers had stopped to do what they were doing.

And, to everyone's amusement, House wasn't the one who gave the slap, the one who had give it was another woman with a girl in her hand.

"You should be ashamed!" screamed the mother "To teach your kid those kind of lessons, is despicable, don't rot other apples ,you expensive hooker" said the enraged woman

Everything was silent again

The woman took the doll from the stunned blonde girl and gave it to Rachel "There you go sweetie pie" said dedicating her a beautiful two dimples smile.

Rachel grabbed hesitantly and handed it to the cashier that put it in a plastic bag, still stunned. House mechanically slide his credit card and signed.

The brunette woman left the store proudly, while some of the kids started clapping. The blonde woman reacted as House and Rachel left the store.

"What the fu**ing hell had just happened?" yelled with disgust'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel practically run to catch up the brunette woman

"Mrs, Mrs, Mrs!" yelled the girl with the smiling doll

The woman turned around

"What is it darling?"

"I...I...I wanted to thank you, you are my hero" said while she blushed

"Oh, little girl, I'm not a hero, I just did what I though it was correct"

House had finally cached up with the little group

"Rachel! Don't just run away there are many weirdos in this mall..." said a little exhausted

"So you are the father?" asked the brunette

"Not in the literal way" said House in a low voice "but legally yes..."

The brunette's daughter approached Rachel and invited her to play in the kid's zone.

"Go on kiddo, but just for a couple of minutes" said House while he sat on a bench with the brunette.

"So, uh..."

"I accept your thanks Mr. Grinch" said the woman

"So you were listening" observed House

"Yeah and if I didn't do anything you would probably would have to go to jail, again..."

"How did you..." started to ask

"Please, that little bulge in your ankle in anything but subtle."

"Yeah.."

"Ops!" exclaimed the woman looking at her watch "I have to go" she said as she stand up "Melanie, sweetie, we have to go, bring your little friend!" she yelled at the kid zone.

In less than a minute the two girls were in there.

"Well take care, Rachel" said the woman patting her head "don't let this grumpy man do anything stupid"

"Thank you Mrs. Hero" said Rachel

"Yeah, thanks, I guess" reluctantly said House

"My name is Elizabeth, you can call me, Liza" she said before handling Rachel a piece of paper with a number."Bye bye" she said before disappearing with her girl among the sea of people

.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they were heading to House apartment , the pager began to sound

"For the love of all the things" House grunted as he read the pager

_House, we have a case – Foreman_

"Kiddo, would you mind coming to the hospital?"

Rachel shook her head

.-.-.-.-.-

**Da ta**

**This one ended up a little longer**

**Hope you liked**

**For the record Elizabeth is not a _romantic _lead, just a little angel that I decide to use :D**

**Review?**


End file.
